Náctiletá láska
by KateChibi
Summary: Psáno ještě v době, kdy nebyl znám konec FMA. Ed nepřestává být státní alchymistou a potkává zajímavou dívku. Avšak dívka, s kterou se dá dohromady není "normální". Její úmysly s Edem jsou jiné, než s ním žít šťastně až do smrti.
1. Návrat do života

Kapitola 1. Návrat do života

Kdysi dávno, v jedné daleké galaxii… nuže dobrá, vezmu to normálním způsobem. Tento příběh, co vám chci vyprávět, se doopravdy stal a nijak jinak to nebylo. Možná k jeho dobrému konci přispělo pár náhod, možná mocná ruka yaoi fanynek, avšak, stal se.

Všechno začalo ihned poté, co se Edward a ostatní zbavili Otce. Otce všech homonculů, které stvořil. Bitva to byla příšerná a každý z ní byl otřesen, avšak dospěli ke zdárnému konci a nyní už před nimi ležela jen světlá budoucnost. Náš Ed, konečně mohl prožívat trable obyčejného pubertálního kluka, aniž by na něm ležela obrovská tíha zodpovědnosti za to, pomoci bratrovi. Dokonce se zbavil automailu, který ho rozčiloval, a byl rád, že už Winry nemusí tolik potkávat. Sice to byla jeho kamarádka z dětství, ale chvílemi ho doopravdy štvala. Jeden by řekl, že bude milejší, když už si nemá co rozbít, ale bylo to jak kdy… jenže… od doby, co Edův bratr Alphonse znovu nabral své tělo, byla jako smyslů zbavená. Nejdřív jí ho bylo hrozně líto a vykrmovala ho s pomocí pana Garfiela, a když nabral dobrou váhu… poznala… že jedině on je pro ni ten pravý. Jedině s ním se nebude v jednom kuse hádat. Rozuměli si naprosto skvěle, Alphonse s ní zůstal v Rush Valley.

A tak se tedy Ed rozhodl, že bude dál pokračovat v armádě. Chtěl sice, až bude po všem, z armády odejít, ale nějak se mu tam zalíbilo, když už nedělala tak hrozné věci. Státní alchymisté tu najednou byli pro lidi, a ne pro válku. Pohraniční konflikty se utišily a Amestris mohl zas krásně vzkvétat. Jenže ho začalo trápit to, co každého mladého kluka. Chtěl mít dívku, chtěl ji mít a to tak moc, že by pro to udělal snad cokoliv. Začal chodit i do barů pro mladistvé, a po Nadporučíkovi Hawkeye chtěl, aby ho naučila tančit, což udělala. Nebyl v tom nijak dobrý, ale na to, aby se mohl potloukat po večerech po různých lokálech a tančit s dívkami, to stačilo.

Plukovník Mustang, ten zas měl spoustu starostí. Aspiroval na Vůdce celé země, a to nebylo jen tak. Sice jeho jednotka byla opět pohromadě, a plně ho podporovala, ale i tak to bylo dost obtížné. Ale teď, teď konečně měl před sebou svůj cíl, stačilo už jen tak málo… dokonce Havoc se vrátil, s pomocí kamene mudrců a rozmluvou s Pravdou se mu povedlo vrátit cit do nohou. Rehabilitace byla příšerná, ale po boku mu stále stála Hawkeye… tak, jak ho ona podpořila, by to snad nikdo nezvládl. Začalo se mezi nimi tvořit zvláštní pouto. Teď, když už bylo po všem, byl zas čas na nechávání prostoru pro pocity. Hawkeye už nebyla tak chladná, jak se vždycky zdála. A Roy měl tolik práce a byl neustále tak unavený, že mu bylo jedno, kdo se s kým spáruje v jeho jednotce. I kdyby to byl Falman s Fuerym, bylo by mu to skutečně jedno. Když šlo o Rizu s Havocem, snad to dokonce ještě v duchu podporoval, i když neměl čas se tím nějak víc zabývat. Jeho podřízení pro něj byli všechno, a ani na Hawkeye nikdy nepomyslel jinak, než jako osobu, co chce do konce života chránit, protože ho podporuje. Taková byla momentální situace, celkem poklidná, ne?


	2. Rudý páv

Kapitola 2. Rudý páv

Někdy tehdy, když už měl Roy místo Vůdce skoro jisté, se to stalo. Ed přišel donést Mustangovi svoje hlášení z mise, a už měl zase v plánu večery v centru strávit po barech. Přišel s docela nevinnou otázkou. Nikdy dřív by ho to asi nenapadlo, ale začínal být docela v koncích. Pořád neměl žádnou dívku, ať se snažil jak chtěl, anebo ho žádná nezaujala. „Plukovníku, kam chodíte, že máte vždy tolik… zajímavých žen?" zeptal se ho a ležérně se opřel o jeho stůl. Snažil se působit co nejvíc v klidu, i když nebyl. Doufal, že to vyzní jako otázka jen tak nadhozená pro zábavu. Roy na něj chvilku zmateně hleděl, ale pak se vzpamatoval. Takže i on už se stává dospělejším, že myslí na takové věci?

„Kam? No, do baru u Rudého páva. Znáš to tam?" odpověděl mu s lehkým úšklebkem.

„Co se tak díváte plukovníku? Tak chci… nějaké děvče, je na tom něco špatného?" zamumlal rozzlobeně Ed a zžíhal ho pohledem, i když byl najednou celý červený.

„Takhle jich moc nezískáš, když se budeš červenat. Jestli chceš, půjdu tam s tebou."

„Já nejsem červený, zatraceně!" zaječel Ed, a bylo rozhodnuto. Ještě ten večer se vydali k Rudému pávovi. Byli dohodnutí, že ho večer Roy vyzvedne a spolu se vydají na „lov". Když Ed vyšel ze svého bytu, Roy se začal nezadržitelně smát. „Ale Fullmetale, takhle žádnou dívku neokouzlíš. Proč si neoblékneš něco lepšího?" řekl mu rovnou, jakmile se trochu uklidnil. Ed měl na sobě svoje obvyklé obyčejné oblečení. To rozhodně Royovi nepřišlo vhodné.

Ed se mračil. Nelíbilo se mu, jak se mu vysmál. „Tak co si mám vzít?" zabručel.

„Nech mě nakouknout do tvojí skříně, třeba něco vybereme," řekl Roy s úsměvem a v podstatě se natlačil do jeho bytu.

Chvíli spolu přebírali oblečení, až našli konečně něco vhodnějšího. „Tvůj šatník se bude muset pozměnit, nemůžeš nosit pořád to stejné," řekl, a i tentokrát Ed věděl, že je to tak. Bylo to zvláštní, když mu plukovník takhle pomáhal. Ale byl za to i rád. Jemně se usmál a řekl mu, ať tam počká. Vběhnul do vedlejší místnosti a začal se převlékat. Nakonec vyběhnul ven, a vypadal docela spokojeně. Měl na sobě košili jen tak ležérně rozepnutou a černé kalhoty, u nich svůj pásek.

„Tak co říkáte?" zeptal se vesele. Plukovník uznale hvízdnul.

„Myslím, že to bude rozhodně lepší," pak vstal a urovnal mu límeček. Usmál se na něj, a Ed byl z toho úsměvu zmatený. No… jen ho chtěl určitě povzbudit. Každopádně, nyní může lov konečně začít! Byl si skoro jistý, že s plukovníkem po boku někoho získá. Takovou v něj měl důvěru, co se týká žen, i když by to nahlas v životě nepřiznal.

Když došli k baru, tak Ed nechápal, proč tu ještě nikdy nebyl. Jen když se šlo okolo, tak bylo jasné, že je to opravdu velký a nóbl podnik. Před ním stálo docela dost lidí, každý chtěl dovnitř. „Plukovníku, jak se tam dostaneme?" nechápal Ed.

„Vyndej své hodinky státního alchymisty a uvidíš," řekl mu Mustang a poté šli přímo k muži, který vpouštěl lidi dovnitř. „Jsme státní alchymisté," poznamenal nevzrušeně Roy a vytáhnul svoje hodinky, Ed udělal to stejné.

„Oh, to je úžasné. Jen pojďte dál," odpověděl mu muž a okamžitě jim udělal prostor, aby mohli dovnitř. Za nimi někteří muži naprosto rozzlobeně poskakovali, jak to, že ty dva pustili? A pár žen za nimi jen okouzleně vzdychlo. Vždyť to byl samotný Mustang… a nějaký rozkošný mladík.

Ed byl ohromený. Vše uvnitř bylo moc zajímavé. Nikdy na takovém místě nebyl. „Pááni, jak to, že mě nikdy nenapadlo sem jít?" řekl Ed s naprostým úžasem v hlase a v očích.

„To víš Fullmetale… ale podívej, tady si určitě někoho vybereš. Hudba tu není špatná a slyšel jsem, že tě Nadporučík Hawkeye naučila tančit,"

„To ano, to naučila," přiznal Ed. Opět cítil, že trošku rudne. Zatracený plukovník, už aby se od něj odtrhnul.

„Tak co když půjdeme zkusit dámy támhle?" ptal se Roy a ukázal na menší hlouček dam. Bylo jich pět a všem mohlo být tak od sedmnácti let do pětadvaceti. Starší ani mladší rozhodně nebyly.

„Dobrá, máte opravdu vkus," uznal Ed. Pak na sebe spiklenecky mrkli a Roy šel vpředu.

„Okouzlující dámy, máte tu volno pro nás dva?" zeptal se, jakmile oba došli a věnoval jim jeden z nejvíc natrénovaných úsměvů. Dámy šly ihned do kolen.

„Ale jistě! Je tu volno pro oba!"

„Jen pojďte, samozřejmě!"

„Tady, vedle mě je volno…" překřikovaly se jak na jarmarku, a hned uvolňovaly mezi sebou místo.

Ed se usadil mezi dvě dívky, později zjistil, že jedna se jmenuje Amelia a druhá Elisabeth. Ten večer mu poslušně zobaly z ruky a on se cítil naprosto úžasně. Za tohle bude plukovníkovi opravdu vděčný. Elisabeth byla sice okouzlující, ale k Amelii ho cosi táhlo… kdyby jen tenkrát věděl, co je zač, možná by si to rozmyslel, ale možná také ne. Možná by se o ni pokusil dvakrát tak víc.

Plukovník mu sice dělal velkou konkurenci, a okouzloval všech pět dam najednou, ale nebylo to nic, co by Ed nezvládnul. Celý večer popíjeli, bavili se a také tančili. Pohled na plukovníka, jak vede svoji dámu, byl velmi impozantní, všechny se předháněly, která s ním půjde tančit příště, když byl zrovna na parketu. Edward… Edward tančil jen s Ameliou. Docela si rozuměli, nebyla to žádná hloupá dívenka, na které Ed doposud narážel a dalo se s ní bavit na úrovni. Večer pomalu končil, už začalo být poněkud pozdě. Roy z baru odcházel se dvěmi dámami a spokojeně se pro sebe ušklíbal, jak se mu to zase povedlo. Ed si jen povzdechnul, je tak zkušený… možná v něm něco na chvilku hryzlo, jak ho viděl odcházet, ale mávnul nad tím rukou. Asi to byla jen závist. Ale co, on měl nyní Amelii.

„Hele… chtěla bys… chtěla by ses někdy znovu sejít?" ptal se jí trošku rozpačitě. Amelia ho jemně vzala za ruce a usmála se.

„Samozřejmě. Dnešní večer byl hezký. Pokud opravdu nemáš nic proti, že jsem o čtyři roky starší…" řekla mu a trochu se smutně usmála.

„Ne! Nevadí mi to, jinak bych to nenavrhoval!" začal se bránit Ed, a pak se usmál. Udělali k sobě malý krůček a krátce se políbili. Edův první polibek, konečně! Konečně se dočkal! Nevěděl proč, ale právě to, že ona byla na rozdíl od něj očividně zkušená, ho na ní zajímalo asi nejvíc. Byl si jistý, že ho toho určitě může hodně naučit. Nyní pro něj začala nová kapitola života.


	3. Amelia a první krůčky

Kapitola 3. Amelia a první krůčky

Vztah s Ameliou byl takřka nepopsatelný. Až na drobné věci, co Ed nevěděl, co si o nich myslet. Patřily mezi ně otázky na plukovníka. Chvíli ji podezíral, že ho využívá, aby se k němu dostala, ale nebyla to tak docela pravda. Otázky nebyly přímo na něj, zněly spíš takhle nějak… : „Jak dlouho se znáš s plukovníkem?", „Co si o něm myslíš?", „Jste dobří přátelé?" a poději, když už se lépe znali to bylo: „Jaký s ním máš vztah?", nebo například „Nemyslíš si, že je hezký? Já ani ne… ale ty?" Ed jí často odsekával, na tohle téma se s ní odmítal bavit, takže pak také snadno přehlédl ten její potměšilý úšklebek nad jeho reakcí.

Ale začínalo to chvílemi být opravdu divné. A to ho čekalo ještě tolik „radostných" chvílí. Poprvé, kdy si začal myslet, že má s ním v plánu také jiné věci bylo, když zase překousl svou pýchu a šel si pro radu za plukovníkem. V poslední době to bylo pro něj méně a méně bolestivé. Nikdy by ani nevěřil, jak dobrý z něj nakonec může být přítel. Už kdysi ho považoval za důvěryhodného, nyní dokonce za přítele? Bylo to vůbec možné? Ale třeba za to mohly ty věčné řeči Amelie, že by s ním měl lépe vycházet a přimhouřit oči nad tím, že je o dost starší než on. Sto nic umořilo i osla a také Ed byl k plukovníkovi trochu vstřícnější a snadněji se mu polykala jeho pýcha, aby ho například poprosil o jeho názor.

Nyní se ho potřeboval zeptat, co by asi měl dát dívce za dárek, když jí chce jen tak udělat radost. Jestli květiny budou stačit. Ale to co uviděl mu vyrazilo dech. Amelia seděla na plukovníkově stole a cosi mu vzrušeně vykládala. On se na ni díval trochu nedůvěřivě, ale byli dost daleko, takže neslyšel pořádně jejich rozhovor. Dolehly k němu jen některá slova. Zaslechl také svoje jméno. Nakonec seskočila ze stolu, pokrčila rameny a řekla. „No, abyste potom nelitoval. Zamyslete se, třeba zjistíte, že je to moc dobrý nápad, víte kolik dam tam můžete potkat?" vypadala lehce rozzlobeně. Co se tu stalo? Ed se šel raději zas rychle schovat. Pak dělal, že teprve přišel.

„Ahoj, Amelie, kde ses tu vzala? Šla jsi za mnou?" zkusil to nějak schovat, že kus rozhovoru viděl.

„Ede? Páni, co tu děláš? Jdeš za plukovníkem?" zeptala se ho se zářivýma očima. Ed se jen lehce usmál. Rád ji viděl v takové náladě.

„No… tak trochu… ale neodpověděla jsi mi, co jsi tu dělala ty," řekl Ed tichoučce. Pořád jí někdy moc nerozuměl.

„To není důležité, pojď, určitě máš teď volno, ne? Nepůjdeme do veřejných lázní?" řekla vesele a chytila ho za obě ruce. Pak se k němu lehce s úšklebkem naklonila a zašeptala: „Do smíšených…" Ed jako na povel zrudnul.

„A… Amelio, co to povídáš?" vyjeknul.

„Proč ne? Chodí tam hodně lidí, třeba tam potkáme někoho známého…" pronesla tajemně. „A navíc, jsem tvoje dívka. Než si spolu začneme něco víc, ráda bych, abys mě viděl nahou. Chci vědět, jestli ti budu vyhovovat, nebo ne," a krátce na něj mrkla.

Chvíli to rozdýchával. Avšak mu skutečně imponovalo, jak je zkušená. Nestydí se… chce aby ji viděl… nakonec pomalu přikývnul. Amelia potěšeně tleskla rukama. „Výborně! Budu se těšit, půjdeme tak za… hodinku?"

„Dobře… vyzvednu tě doma, ano?" odpověděl Ed a povzdechnul si. Tak trochu z toho neměl dobrý pocit.

Zašel domů a vzal si věci, co nejspíš budou potřebovat z těch, co nejdou si půjčit. Vzal si také své oblíbené mýdlo. Nakonec se cítil docela dobře, že tam půjdou. Ameliu vyzvednul tak, jak slíbil. Po cestě si povídali a Amelia na chvíli po cestě zpozorněla. Ed se trochu podivil nad její reakcí. Když se chtěl rozhlédnout, co se to děje, vyběhla k jedné výloze. „Jee, Ede! Podívej se na tenhle dortík!" řekla vesele a ukazovala na dortíky, co byly vyfocené za výlohou. Nechápal, co na něm vidí. Vždyť byl úplně obyčejný.

„Takové dorty mám ráda," odpověděla vesele. Pak tam chvíli okouněla, Ed byl trochu otrávený, ale napadlo ho, že až jí bude chtít udělat radost, koupí jí právě takovýhle dortík. Alespoň je to dobré vědět. Pak se Amelia otočila a rozhlédla, usmála se na něj. „No, nebudu zdržovat, půjdeme?" zeptala se a chytla ho za ruku. Ed sebou trošku cuknul, ale nedal svoji ruku pryč.

Došli až do lázní. Zaplatili, vzali si věci, a pak se Ed krátce zarazil, když viděl, jak z jednom regálu leží modrá uniforma. Kdopak tu asi je? A pak ho napadlo, co když se ten rozhovor co měla Amelia s plukovníkem týkal právě lázní? Převlékárny byly oddělené, teprve samotné koupele byly spojené. Ed si začal svoje věci dávat vedle této uniformy. Zhluboka si povzdechl a pak se na uniformu zadíval, lehce k ní naklonil hlavu a hned ucítil plukovníkovu vůni. Takže tu skutečně je… celý zčervenal, když si uvědomil, že ho uvidí s Ameliou, jak se spolu koupají. Nebo snad… že ho uvidí nahého? A proč si vůbec pamatuje jeho vůni? Řeči Amelie musely opravdu obsahovat nějaký jed, jinak by si takových maličkostí nikdy nevšímal. Trochu se zamračil, ta holka je docela děsivá, ale třeba to nedělá schválně… třeba by se s plukovníkem začal více bavit tak jako tak a povšimnul si těchto maličkostí i normálně.

Svlékl se tedy, dal okolo sebe ručník a nakouknul dovnitř, skoro nikdo tu nebyl, až na dva stařečky v koutě a maminku se svými dvěma potomky. V jedné ruce měl vědro s vodou. Opatrně se rozhlížel, ale v tom na něj někdo skočil. „Edooo!" ozval se veselý výkřik, až upustil vědro a spadnul z něj ručník.

„A… Amelio!" vyjeknul, a ihned se ponořil do vody. „Co to děláš? Takhle mě lekat…" zabublal do vody. Dívka se k němu s úsměvem naklonila.

„Ale no tak, Ede, vždyť je to legrace…" bránila se. Ed se začal rozhlížet po plukovníkovi, Amelila měla v duchu škodolibou radost, kdyby jen Ed věděl… pak chvíli jen tak seděli ve vodě a povídali si.

Amelia se celou tu dobu dívala kolem, a pak zahlédla, jak plukovník vychází ze sauny. Už tak tu bylo docela horko, a ještě je tu sauna? Zajímavé… „Ede, co když ti umyju záda?" nabídla se hned ochotně. Ed trochu zčervenal, ale to se dalo splést s rozehřátí z teploty vody.

„Tak… jak chceš…" zamumlal. Amelia se jen usmála.

„Chvilku tu počkej, pro něco si zajdu. Jen se tu hezky opři a odpočívej…" zašeptala a pak se zvedla a odešla. Ed zavřel oči, a chvíli jen tak relaxoval.

Za chvíli za sebou slyšel hlásek Amelie. „Tak jsem tady!"

„Ah, jistě… tak jo, dej se do toho," odpověděl jí, ani se na ni nepodíval. Pak na svých zádech ucítil ty ruce… bylo to zvláštní, nebyly to jemné dívčí ručky? Jak jen… rychle se otočil.

„Plu… plukovníku?" vyjeknul.

„Co se děje?" nechápal Roy.

„No… vy… jak to?" dostal ze sebe pomalu.

„Tady Amelia mě požádala, jestli bych ti neumyl záda… prý jí hrozně pálí ruce, když používá tvé mýdlo, tak jsem myslel, že…" a pak bylo ticho. Oba se na ni podívali.

„Omlouvám se Ede. Já jen… chtěla jsem splnit co jsem ti slíbila, ale tohle jsem si včas neuvědomila. Prosím, dovol mu to, je to jen umytí zad," špitla a smutně koukala do země, jako kdyby ji skutečně mrzelo, co se stalo. Edovi jí bylo líto.

„Tak dobrá. Jak chceš," protočil Ed oči. Opět se natočil zády k plukovníkovi a dovolil mu to.

Plukovník věnoval Amelii zmatený pohled, začal tušit, že tohle nebude jen tak. Amelia jen pokrčila rameny a usmála se. Pak někam zmizela.

„Máš zvláštní přítelkyni, Fullmetale," začal Roy konverzaci, zatímco se mu věnoval.

„Já vím. Někdy je zvláštní, ale jinak je moc milá, proto s ní jsem," odpověděl mu Ed nevzrušeně, i když s každým jeho dotykem mu tlouklo srdce jako blázen víc a víc. Bylo mu tohle všechno divné. Jen je asi nervózní, že se ho dotýká muž, což by mělo být nepříjemné, ale jaksi… není. Ano, tím to určitě bude! Pak jen zavřel oči a plně si užíval doteků, ačkoliv byly od jím nenáviděného plukovníka. Tedy… kdysi nenáviděného, nyní to byl dobrý a osvědčený spojenec a v poslední době samozřejmě také docela přítel. A to doufal, jak si to tu s Ameliou užijí. Po chvilce se vrátila.

„Ede! Proč to plukovníkovi nevrátíš? On ti tak pečlivě umyl záda…" řekla hned, když je viděla, jak sedí vedle sebe a povídají si.

Ed nebyl chvíli schopný slova. Ale pak uznal, že má pravdu. „No dobrá… pokud o to ovšem stojí," poznamenal Ed trochu otráveně.

„Ale jistě, pokud se budeš snažit, tak o to opravdu stojím," řekl Roy s úsměvem a Ed byl zas potopený ve vodě a cosi bublal.

Amelia si sedla vedle a pozorovala to. Mile se usmívala. Ed po ní vrhal pohledy typu, že jí při nejbližší příležitosti přizabije. Ale snažil se plukovníka vydrhnout, co jen mohl a tak, aby to nebylo nepříjemné. Vždyť on se také předtím snažil. Amelia pečlivě studovala jejich výrazy a přemýšlela, jestli všechno bude tak, jak by si přála. Ale když viděla, jak je plukovník Mustang plně uvolněný a jemně se usmívá, řekla si, že on by na její plán mohl přistoupit časem dobrovolně… všechno chce čas… a i ona svůj plán pro vás postupně odhalí, pokud ho ještě netušíte.


	4. Cesta domů

Kapitola 4. Cesta domů

Ještě chvíli si užívali koupele, a teď už se bavili všichni tři společně. Ed byl celou dobu zalezlý pod vodou a snažil se, aby z něj nebylo moc vidět, jen Ameliu nenápadně okukoval. Vždyť kvůli tomu sem přišel, ne?

„Myslím, že bychom už mohli jít, než se všichni rozmáčíme…" řekl Roy, když už tam strávili docela dost času, a pomalu se zvedal. Ed okamžitě zapadl pod vodu ještě víc a nedíval se. Rozhodně se na něj netoužil koukat, jak říkal sám sobě. Ale Amelia ho vytáhla za ruku ven z vody.

„Pojď Ede, deme taky, ne? Už jsme tu byli dlouho a plukovník má pravdu," pak ho za ním postrčila. Ed musel uznat, že už se stejně pomalu rozmáčel a že má dívka pravdu.

Povzdychl si a kráčel za ním do šatny. Ale pak se zmateně rozhlédnul, něco nebylo v pořádku. „Plukovníku? Nevidíte někde moje oblečení?" zeptal se ho.

„Nic takového nevidím, jsou tu jen samé velké kusy oblečení…" odpověděl mu zamyšleně Roy, ani nepřemýšlel o tom, co nyní řekl.

„ZATRACENĚ, KDO JE PRO VÁS TAK MALEJ, ŽE ANI NENÍ VIDĚT JEHO OBLEČENÍ?" zaječel Ed, až se místnost začala otřásat v základech, ale v tom vykoukla Amelia od vchodu.

„Co je to tu za křik, Ede? Stalo se něco?" podivila se, a dívala se na ně.

„A… Amelio! Někam mi zmizelo oblečení!" řekl Ed, měl okolo sebe omotaný ručník a popoběhl k ní.

„Opravdu? No… to je vážné… ale počkej, něco vedle mám. Víš, zrovna jsem to chtěla odnést do divadla, jsem přeci kostymérka, a vypůjčila jsem si to, ale nevím, jestli to nebude… trochu… no možná až moc… já to přinesu, ano?" nabídla se. Edovi vděčně zazářily oči, ať to bude cokoliv, bude rád.

Vrátná se očividně bavila a proto Ameliu předtím vpustila do té mužské části, plukovník byl zatím skoro oblečený. Ed vrátnou probodával očima, zatímco byla Amelia pryč. „Vážně jste neviděla, kdo mi to oblečení odnesl?" zeptal se a zavrčel.

„Nikdo tu nebyl, bohužel o ničem nevím," odpověděla mu s velkou lítostí v hlase. Pak přišla Amelia, nesla menší paklíček něčeho červeného ale… ono to mělo… kraječky a volánky!

„Co to kurva je?" vylítnul Ed, když to viděl.

„Omlouvám se… nic jiného nemám… je to kostým… Červené Karkulky," řekla trochu rozpačitě. Mustang okamžitě propuknul v takřka nezadržitelný smích.

„Co je? Já za to nemůžu, tak mi půjčte něco vy, když jste tak chytrý!" štěknul po něm Ed, Roy jen pokrčil rameny.

„Já nic nemám… ovšem jsem zvědavý, jak ti to bude slušet… Na to si ještě počkám," řekl mu plukovník, když se dostatečně vysmál.

„Promiň Ede… buď tohle, nebo půjdeš nahý," poznamenala Amelia s chladným klidem. Edovi bylo jasné, jak to bude… natáhnul po oblečení ruku, ale to ani nemusel. Už ho do toho začala strojit a oči jí jen zářily. Kdyby jen Ed věděl… kdyby jen věděl, že ona schovala oblečení, aby ho do tohohle mohla nastrojit. Ale ani trochu to netušil, bral jen jako náhodu, že se tohle stalo, a nic jiného po ruce není. Asi je to lepší, než kdyby vážně musel jít nahý. Plukovník zatím šel čekat ven.

Poslední volánek byl upravený, límeček krásně seděl, nádherná spodnička pod sukní to oblečení rozšiřovala, sukýnka byla po kolínka, dokonce mu nanutila botičky, že musí být sladěný. Bylo podivné, že mu všechno tak dokonale sedlo… nakonec mu rozpustila vlasy a nasadila čepeček.

„Krása," vydechla, když všechno bylo na svém místě, pak spolu vyšli ven. Plukovník stál u zídky a opíral se o ni. Zíral do nebe a byl dost zamyšlený. „Plukovníku, podívejte se, jakou tu máme krásnou Karkulku," řekla, když vyšli ven.

„Páni! Fullmetale, kdybych nevěděl, že jste muž, hned bych po vás skočil," zažertoval, protože věděl, že to Eda ještě víc naštve. Ale Amelia to brala jako skvělý pokrok v jejím plánu.

„Co… cože? Co jste to řekl, vy zatracený plukovníku?" vylítl Ed, přesně podle jeho očekávání.

„Dobrá, už chápu. Podle vašeho vyjadřování nejste dáma ani náhodou," smál se Roy, tohle vážně ještě neviděl a rozhodně nečekal, že by Fullmetal mohl v těch šatičkách vypadat tak zatraceně dobře. Co se to děje? Tady ta malá mrška, Amelia, určitě něco kuje. Plukovník byl lehce zmatený, věděl, že tohle není jen tak. Nevěděl, proč se mu Fullmetal líbí, ano, pořád je totiž mužského pohlaví. Jemu je už skoro třicet, není to snad dost ubohé v tomhle věku uvažovat o tom, že se mu líbí také nějaký kluk? Určitě ano, vždyť nikdy, ale opravdu nikdy o žádném muži ani neřekl, že by byl hezký! Za všechno může Amelia, byl si tím jistý. Všechno co dělala, všechno co dnes udělala, svědčilo proti ní. Jen Ed to stále neviděl. Pořád ji měl za tu milou a hodnou dívku, kterou v podstatě byla.

„Ede! Můžu si tě vyfotit?" zeptala se najednou Amelia.

„Cože? Proč bys mě měla fotit?" nechápal Ed.

„Já jen… nečekala jsem, že by ti to takhle moc slušelo. Ten čepeček, ta zástěrka přes sukýnku… jsi daleko hezčí Karkulka, než ta, kterou strojím na představení," vysvětlila. Ed rozhodně odmítal, ozvalo se několik nadávek, sice se mu líbily lichotky, ale rozhodně ne typu, že je hezčí holka, než někdo jiný.

„No tak Fullmetale, je to jen fotka. Slečno Amelio, pokud chcete, podržím vám ho pro fotku, ano?" ozval se Roy. Stále se velmi bavil, a udělal by cokoliv, aby Fullmetala trošku pozlobil.

„To by bylo báječné! Můžete mi zapózovat, fotka bude „Voják a Karkulka", skvělé! Prostě skvělé!"

„To… to ani náhodou! Plukovníku, jak to můžete dovolit? To prostě nejde! Já nechci, aby taková fotka existovala! Amelio, jestli tu fotku uvidí kdokoliv jiný, než my tři…" začal protestovat Ed a lehce vyhrožovat, ale už bylo poněkud pozdě. Kolem procházející lidé se divili, jak se může tak rozkošná holčička takhle vztekat. Amelia si vyndala fotoaparát a chytila ho za ruku. Táhla ho kousek, do zdejšího parku. Naštěstí bylo ještě dost světla, plukovník je pomalu následoval.

„Tak… tady se mi postavte… ano, tak, Karkulko, chytni se víc plukovníka. No tak, je to jen pro fotku, prosím!" začala Amelia štěbetat a pak jen zakroutila hlavou. Vzala jednu plukovníkovu ruku a dala ji Edovi okolo pasu. Eda natočila jeho směrem a hlavu mu natlačila na jeho hruď. Druhou ruku plukovníka položila na Edovu hlavu. „Teď je to dokonalé! Vydržte mi tak!" zaradovala se.

„Dělej!" rozčiloval se Ed. „Tohle mi není ani trošku příjemné… jak jsi mě k tomu vůbec přemluvila? …"

Ale Amelia jako kdyby zdržovala schválně. Ed cítil, že se trošku chvěje. Bylo to zvláštní… jen měl ty zatracené šatičky, které ho rozčilovaly víc, než cokoliv jiného, možná kdyby je neměl… vynadal si za své myšlenky. Nakonec se poprala se svým foťákem. „Omlouvám se, trošku jsem měla problémy… jen mi vydržte, už to bude!" dodávala jim trpělivosti a pak konečně spustila spoušť. Udělala asi tři fotky, aby si byla jistá, že alespoň jedna vyjde hezky. „Výborně, děkuji. Neboj se Ede, tu fotku uvidíme jen my tři, ano?" ujistila ho, jakmile bylo hotovo. Ed se trochu rozpačitě odtrhnul od plukovníka, ale stále se mračil.

Pak se s Mustangem rozloučili a vydali se každý domů. Ed stále po cestě nadával, byl tak rozzlobený, jak už dlouho ne. Nevěděl, co ho vytáčelo víc. Jestli to, že musel plukovníkovi mýt záda, nebo že se mu ztratilo oblečení, nebo snad to, že musel mít ty šatičky, protože nic jiného nebylo? Anebo snad… ta fotka… takhle blízko plukovníkovi snad ještě nikdy nebyl. Vždyť… byl v jeho náručí. Rozzlobeně nakopnul plechovku, co před ním ležela a ještě chvíli šel. Doma se rychle převlékl a nenávistně sledoval ty šaty. „Kdyby vás Amelia nemusela vrátit… tak vás snad rozškubu!" vykřiknul na ně. Nakonec si jen povzdechl a pověsil je na ramínko. Ale nemohl se zbavit toho pocitu, který měl vedle plukovníka. Byl to skoro ten stejný, jako když se potkal s Ameliou, jen… plukovník je chlap, zatraceně!

Dnes už nic nechápal. Nezbývalo, než si dát sprchu, navečeřet se a jít spát. Druhý den vrátí šaty a snad zas bude mít klid… snad… ale jeho srdce už bylo s pomocí Amelie nakousnuté k novým věcem, které teprve přijdou.


	5. Podivná schůzka

Kapitola 5. Podivná schůzka

Další týden byl dost poklidný. Ed byl několikrát s Ameliou venku, nebo si udělali večer s večeří, očividně jim spolu bylo dobře, jen občas… Ed měl pocit, že už mezi nimi není taková jiskra, jako na začátku. Připadala mu stále víc a víc jen jako kamarádka. Ten den začal docela mile…

Ed měl den předtím menší misi za městem a úspěšně ji splnil. Zrovna seděl u svého stolku a pročítal zprávu, co právě sepsal. Trochu se na ni mračil, když někdo zaklepal na jeho dveře. Vyzval toho dotyčného dál, a byla to Amelia. „Ede! Hele, co bys řekl na schůzku? Dnes večer, sejdeme se na náměstí, ano?" řekla hned, jakmile vešla. Ed vstal a usmál se, objal ji a jemně políbil.

„To je skvělý nápad. V kolik?" zeptal se hned, co se od ní malinko odsunul.

„Třeba v šest? Budu se těšit, teď musím běžet do práce, ano? Musím ušít pár kostýmů pro naše nové představení," zašveholila a pak odběhla.

Jenže nešla rovnou do práce, ale do plukovníkovy kanceláře. Zrovna si pospával na papírech. „Zdravím, plukovníku!" řekla nahlas, když vedle něj stála, poplašeně sebou škubl.

„C… co je?" zeptal se rozespale.

„Nic, nesu vám dopis. Nějaká slečna Claire se s vámi chce dnes potkat v šest, na náměstí," pověděla mu.

„Claire? To je krásné jméno," povzdychl si. Pak mu podala dopis, byl navoněný jemňoučkým parfémem a Royovi se jen rozzářily oči. Že by dnes měl krásnou ženu ve své posteli? Hned po tom sáhl, ale Amelia ho krátce pleskla přes ruku.

„Nic takového. Dostanete to poté, až mi slíbíte, že večer strávíte se mnou a s Edem, nejen se slečnou Claire. A navíc…" řekla a začala prohrabávat svoji kabelku, pak vytáhla další dopis. „Tohle dejte Edovi, večer, až ho uvidíte. Bylo by divné, kdybych mu to dala já, dopis… no… řekněte, že je to něco úředního, nebo co vás napadne."

„Tohle se mi nechce líbit… slečno Amelio, že to nebude jen tak?" podivil se Roy. Začal opět přemýšlet, co chce.

„Ale bude. Tady jsou oba dopisy, uvidíme se večer, ano?" řekla a jak přišla, tak odešla. Roy si povzdechl.

Rozbalil dopis, co byl prý od té slečny a krátce si ho přečetl. Bylo to krásné a elegantní písmo, a v dopise stálo, že by s ním prostě ráda šla na schůzku. Měla štěstí, že dnes nic neměl, a kdyby měl, určitě by to odvolal. Tenhle dopísek vypadal tak moc lákavě… Na Edův se ani nepodíval, stejně to bude nějaký nesmysl.

Jemně ho odložil na stůl a chvíli pozoroval. Jakápak ta slečna bude? Ale pak mu došlo, že tam bude zas s ní a Edem… copak jen chce? Přemítal docela dlouho, a práce mu šla docela od ruky. Bylo toho tolik, o čem musel přemýšlet. Ten incident v těch lázních… to nemohla být přeci náhoda. Nebo ano? Ale pak si konečně myslel, že to rozluštil. To, co ho napadlo bylo ovšem dost směšné.

„Takže… nechce mě ona k sobě a Edovi do trojky?" napadlo ho a pousmál se nad tím. To by vše vysvětlovalo. S Edem je už docela dlouho, určitě už spolu spali a třeba jí Ed začal nudit, tak touží mít hned dva muže v posteli. Když viděla, že spolu docela vychází, vybrala jeho. Rozhodně ji Edovi nebude chtít přebírat, ale pokud skutečně plánuje tohle, byl na to připravený. Rozhodl se, že jí vyjde vstříc a ukáže jí, že on se s Edem snese, a dokonce mu nevadí poněkud větší intimita. Přání mladých dam se musí plnit, ne? Pak ještě chvíli přemýšlel nad tím, na co teď nejspíš přišel. Opravdu? Opravdu se chce s Edem sblížit natolik, aby mu tohle nebylo proti srsti? Nezbláznil se trošku? Vždyť je mu skoro třicet… ne! Stále dvacet devět! A Edovi je… šestnáct.

Dnes z něj měla Riza opravdu radost. Jak byl zabraný do svých myšlenek, udělal práci, kterou by normálně nechával na poslední chvíli.

Zbytek dne oběma docela utekl. Ed se těšil na večer a Roy poté, co se zbavil nepříjemných představ Eda v jeho posteli, které vystřídaly moc zajímavé představy slečny Amelie a Eda dohromady, se začal také těšit. Ale byl si jistý, že ve stavu, jakém je teď, by to v životě nedokázal, být s nimi oběma. Dnes večer se bude na Eda dívat novýma očima, zkusí zjistit, jestli je na něm také něco jiného, čeho by se mohl chytit. Byl si jistý, že se Amelia pokouší právě o tohle. Čím více o tom přemýšlel, tím víc mu to dávalo smysl, ale nechtěl se od ní nechat porazit! Kdyby jen Roy věděl…

Ale teď už se šel rychle připravit na krásný večer se slečnou Claire, pečlivě se upravil, navoněl a po cestě dokonce koupil květinu a levnější bonboniéru. Jeho peněženku to nevytrhne a i když nebude tak úžasná, tyhle drobné dárky mu budou ukradené, jestli ta dáma nebude stát za to.

Došel konečně na místo, a jediné, koho zatím viděl, byl Ed. Zatvářil se trochu otráveně, ale došel až k němu. „Zdravím, Fullmetale," řekl rozverně a zamával na něj s květinou v ruce.

„C… co tu děláte plukovníku? Já tu čekám na Ameliu," odpověděl podrážděně Ed.

„Hmm… ona vám nic neřekla? No nevadí, tady mám nějaký dopis, co je prý pro vás, tak tu na ni společně počkáme, ano?"

Ed se vztekle natáhnul po dopise a cosi zabručel. Pak začal číst, oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou. „Plukovníku… mám pocit, že… jsme byli napáleni… JÁ TU AMELIU ROZTRHNU!" zaječel Ed a dopis rozškubl vejpůl.

Roy na něj zmateně koukal. „Děje se něco? Amelia nedojde… no to nevadí, alespoň tu počkám na slečnu Claire," řekl potom, už se nemohl dočkat.

„Žádná slečna Claire není… asi to byl jeden z jejích žertíků… Amelia je v práci, omlouvá se…" bručel dál rozmrzele a nakopnul nebližší kamínek.

Roy v tu chvíli změnil snad všechny možné barvy v obličeji. Takže to ta holka opravdu asi myslí vážně. Určitě s ním chce trojku… chvíli to rozdýchával a zavřel oči. Zhluboka se nadechl a znovu je otevřel, už se cítil klidnější.

„Ede, nerozčiluj se. To je přesně to, co chce," začal diplomaticky. „Víš co? Naštveme ji, tenhle večer si užijeme i bez ní, co říkáš? Dodržíme to, co jsem měl v plánu, a nějaká Amelia nás přeci nerozhodí, ne?" dodal poté a Ed ani nevěděl jak, ale držel v ruce květinu a bonboniéru. „To je tvoje," zasmál se Roy a Ed s tím měl chuť mrsknout o zem, ruce mu už na to dokonce naznačily, ale pak se zarazil.

Ano! Dokážou jí, že je nenaštve! Ed se zlovolně ušklíbl. „Dobře, plukovníku. Ale pamatujte si, že to udělám jen proto, abych ji naštval, že mi nezkazila večer, jasné? A děkuju za kytku a bonbóny," řekl potom. Aby předvedl, jak je rád, přičichl ke květinám. „Jsou krásné," dodal pak se smíchem, přistoupil na tuhle hloupou hru. Tenhle večer bude ještě zajímavý…


	6. Průběh schůzky

Kapitola 6. Průběh schůzky

Plukovník byl celý večer jako vyměněný. Takhle ho Ed snad ještě nikdy nepoznal. Zažil už všelicos, ale okouzlujícího Mustanga, který by se věnoval jen a jen jemu, to ještě ne. Moment… opravdu řekl okouzlující? Něco tu bylo jinak, něco tu bylo moc a moc špatně a Ed to vycítil. To něco muselo vycházet z plukovníka. A proto mu jeho chování přišlo tak divné.

Zrovna seděli v restauraci a Ed do sebe ládoval jídlo jako obvykle. Ačkoliv se Roy snažil sledovat ho novýma očima, chvílemi to šlo skutečně těžko. Hlavně ve chvílích, jako byla tahle. Vůbec nejedl spořádaně jako nějaká dáma, cpal se jako… puberťák.

„Fullmetale, takhle si to jídlo ani nevychutnáš," řekl Roy otráveně. Podepřel si bradou ruku a dloubnul vidličkou do masa. Takhle si to tedy nepředstavoval. Tak on tu celou dobu mrhal svým šarmem, aby pak viděl něco takového?

„Mm… Plukov… mmnnmm… níku… když to jídlo je… mhmnmmm… tak dobré," vyšlo z něj, což černovlasého muže ještě víc otrávilo. Ed už měl v sobě všechno jídlo, a Roy byl teprve někde v půlce. Otřel si ústa a rozpačitě se na plukovníka usmál. Mustang na chvíli ztuhl. Ten úsměv… měl něco do sebe. Poprvé mu svitla naděje, že Amelii přeci jen její přání splní. „Poslyšte, co se na mě tak díváte?" zabručel Ed.

„N… nic, to nic. Jen jsem se nad něčím zamyslel," zněla odpověď plukovníka. Pak si trochu se svým jídlem pospíšil a nalil oběma víno, které objednal.

„Nejsem ještě zletilý. Neměl bych pít," poznamenal Ed. Měl pravdu. Ale v tuhle chvíli to bylo asi jedno.

„Jen se napij. Jednou se to naučit musíš. Nebo jsem snad měl objednat něco tvrdšího, co?" pošťouchl ho Roy a krátce se zasmál. Ed se zamračil a sáhl po svojí sklence. Víno mu kupodivu celkem zachutnalo, jen si trochu lízl a pak se na skleničku usmál.

„Je to docela dobré." Ed se podivil. Nikdy nechápal, co lidé na alkoholu mají, a možná to ani nikdy nepochopí, ale byl docela rád, že se napil

„Já vím, jinak bych to neobjednal, víš? Pokud se v něčem vyznám, tak jsou to ženy a dobré pití." Roy se k Edovi trochu naklonil a věnoval mu svůdný pohled. Chlapec se otřásl, ale když si ho prohlédl blíž… ve světle svíček… cítil zvláštní pocit. Co se to s ním v poslední době dělo? Určitě za to mohla Amelia! Nebyl si sice jistý co provedla ale tušil, že něco určitě. Proč by jinak měl tenhle pocit při pohledu na plukovníka? Rychle sklopil oči ke svojí skleničce a pořádně si loknul.

„Opatrně Ede. Přece se mi tu neopiješ, ne?" řekl Roy pobaveně a sám se také napil. Mezitím i on dojedl své jídlo. Blonďák po něm střelil pohledem.

„Co je vám do toho, plukovníku? Já si můžu dělat co chci. Nejsem sice plnoletý, ale postarat se o sebe snad umím, ne? A to víno je zatraceně dobré…" mumlal Ed. Už byl trochu opilý, po jediné skleničce.

Roy zpozorněl. Tohle není dobré. Nejhorší je, když se opije abstinent, kterým Ed je. „Neměl bys toho pít tolik. Neodhadneš, kolik sneseš," upozornil ho opatrně plukovník. Ed nad tím ovšem jen mávl rukou. Nedalo se nic dělat, jediné řešení bylo vypít toho víc než Ed, protože si očividně nedal poradit. Royovi to bylo jasné, nikdy si nedal říci už dřív a to dokonce v zásadnějších věcech, než je něco takového.

Naštěstí Edovi na chvíli druhá sklenička stačila. Mezitím plukovník zaplatil. Měl v plánu ještě divadlo, jenže Ed byl v zajímavém stavu. Vypil toho celkem málo, ale přesto…

Ještě chvíli se spolu bavili, byl to daleko uvolněnější rozhovor než kdy jindy. Určitě za to mohl ten alkohol, co se do mladíka dostal. Ale rozhodně to bylo dost zajímavé. Konečně vyšli ven, ale Ed se hodil na lavičku v nejbližším parku, kterým procházeli.

„Dál nejdu," zabručel.

Roy se zamračil. „A proč ne?"

„Nejdu." To byla celá odpověď. Roy si povzdechl a posadil se vedle. Jenže hned co se posadil, se mu Ed svalil do klína. Plukovník protočil oči.

„Co zas?"

„Zůstaň tak…" řekl chlapec tiše. Bylo to divné, odkdy mu tykal? Musel být skutečně opilý. Chvíli na něj koukal a pak se pousmál. Vypadal moc roztomile, našel další věc, která se mu na něm docela líbila. Jemně ho pohladil po vlasech a dál si ho prohlížel. Od Eda se ozvalo zamumlání. Roye to maličko vylekalo, ale pak si uvědomil, že Ed usnul. Trochu na to zhřešil a pozvedl ho do náručí. Prohlížel si ho, nemohl uvěřit tomu, co teď dělá. Měl ve své náruči náctiletého puberťáka a dokonce mu přišel celkem přitažlivý. Nezbláznil se trošku? Určitě ano… možná by toho udělal daleko víc, jenže se z křoví ozvalo jakési tlumené dívčí vypísknutí. Trhl hlavou k místu, odkud to vycházelo, ale nikoho tam neviděl. Křoví zašustilo a ten dotyčný, co v něm musel být, byl okamžitě pryč. Kdo to jen mohl být? Ale neměl moc času nad tím rozmýšlet.

Rozhodl se, že bude lepší, pokud Eda probere. Jemně ho popleskal po tváři. „Ede… Fullmetale… prober se…" šeptal, zatímco se snažil ho probrat.

Ed pootevřel oči. „Mmm… plukovníku?" zamumlal, ale to co se stalo pak, Roye vyděsilo. Ed popadl jeho tvář do svých dlaní a dal mu pusu přímo na rty. Pak se přihlouple zasmál. „Hehehe… Tos nečekal, co?"

„To… to jsem opravdu nečekal," vydechl Roy šokovaně. Tak tohle přehnal… ale koneckonců… nebylo mu to nepříjemné. „Nebudeme tady. Jsi opilý, Fullmetale. Musíš do svého bytu."

Ed už nic neříkal. Jen se pevně Roye chytil a znovu se přihlouple zachechtal. Plukovník zakroutil hlavou a prostě se zvedl a v náručí ho nesl k němu do bytu. Naštěstí od něj nebyli nijak daleko.

Nějakým záhadným způsobem plukovník objevil klíče. Musel sice Eda opřít o zídku a probrat jeho kapsy, ale povedlo se. „Ty tedy vypadáš…" řekl Roy tiše, a zasmál se tomu. Opravdu ho opil, a jak moc… znovu ho zvedl a donesl až dovnitř. Rozhlížel se po jeho bytě. Sice to nebylo poprvé, co ho viděl zevnitř, ale bylo to poprvé, co měl skutečný zájem vidět, jak Ed žije. Přemýšlel, jestli by mu neměl udělat trochu pohodlí. V tuhle chvíli mu to bylo dost divné, ale alespoň mu rozepnul pásek od kalhot a někam ho hodil. I košili mu trochu povolil. Ed se nechal, zdálo se, že plukovníkovi naplno důvěřuje.

Už chtěl odejít, jenže ho mladík strhl k sobě na postel. „Zůstaň tady…" řekl a unaveně ho pozoroval. Roy zakroutil hlavou. „Amelia měla pravdu. Nejsi tak hroznej. Jsi docela milej když chceš a… tak…"

Plukovník nevěřil vlastním uším. Posadil se vedle něj a jemně mu rozpustil vlasy. Trošku mu je prohrábl a usmál se. „Bude lepší, když odejdu. Jsi opilý, Edwarde. Uvidíme se zítra. Dlužíš mi ještě jednu zprávu z mise."

Ed se přetočil na břicho a v tu ránu usnul. Roy nad tím znovu zakroutil hlavou, tohle byl skutečně podivný večer. Ed se k němu choval tak… jinak. Byl sice opilý, ale i tak to bylo divné. Chvíli váhal, ale nakonec se k němu sklonil a jemně ho políbil do vlasů. Ed natočil hlavu na stranu a na tváři mu hrál úsměv.

Tohle už bylo moc. Roy se rychle zvedl a okamžitě vyletěl z jeho bytu, až práskly dveře. Kousek popoběhl a pak se zarazil a vydýchával. Trochu se předklonil a opřel o svá kolena. Zatraceně! Co se to jen děje? Co se to děje s ním? Co se to děje s Fullmetalem? Nic nechápal. Narovnal se a zahleděl se před sebe. Mírně se pousmál, když se mu vybavil Edův úsměv těsně předtím, než odešel. Zatřepal hlavou. Tohle bylo celé zvrácené a on to věděl. Jak se to jen mohlo stát?

Zmatený kráčel domů. Rozhodně měl o čem přemýšlet. To byla první chvíle, kdy ho napadlo, jestli Amelia nezamýšlí něco jiného, než trojku… ale i když to netušil, už nebylo úniku. Byl v tom až po uši.


	7. Nová mise na obzoru

Kapitola 7. Nová mise na obzoru

Ed se ráno probral s příšernou bolestí hlavy. V hrdle měl sucho a naprázdno otevíral a zavíral pusu, protože v ní neměl zrovna příjemně. Pootevřel oči a zamířil rovnou do koupelny. Pustil si vodu z kohoutku a hned pod ní strčil hlavu. Chvíli přemýšlel, jak se sem včera dostal… ledová voda mu proudila na hlavu a celého ho zchladila, že mohl trochu lépe přemýšlet. Vypnul vodu a zamračil se na sebe do zrcadla. Nejdřív si rozvzpomněl, jak s plukovníkem večeřel a jak se napil vína. Zamračil se ještě víc, tušil, že to neměl pít. Ani nechápal, jak se k tomu donutil. To se mu tak přesně nevybavovalo…

Prohlížel si kapku, co mu nyní stékala po obličeji a podíval se na sebe. Měl rozepnutý pásek a teprve mu došlo, že má i rozpuštěné vlasy… jeho vzpomínky byly zamlžené, ale pak se mu vybavila další myšlenka. S vyděšeným výrazem se na sebe podíval do zrcadla. „To… to snad ne! Já jsem…" začal pro sebe koktat a pak se dotknul svých rtů. Ano, bylo to tak, uvědomil si, že plukovníkovi dal pusu. Znovu strčil hlavu pod kohoutek a nemohl se vzpamatovat. Jak to jen mohl udělat? Všechno v něm křičelo, že se asi zbláznil. A teď už vůbec netušil, jak se má zachovat, až se znovu potkají. Jediné, co ho napadlo bylo, že to prostě bude ignorovat, jako kdyby se nic nestalo. Vytáhl hlavu zpod kohoutku a znovu se na sebe vyděšeně podíval.

Ještě matně si rozvzpomínal, co mu řekl, než odešel. I když to už nebylo tak jasné, jako ten zbytek. Rychle se šel podívat, kolik je hodin, jestli nezaspal. Měl se dnes dostavit za plukovníkem, aby dostal další misi. Už tušil, co ho bude čekat. Měla to být další drobná věc, i když podrobnosti zatím samozřejmě neznal.

Zděšeně se podíval na svůj budík. Měl být u plukovníka už před půl hodinou. Rychle si osušil hlavu a svázal si vlasy do copánku, aby nebylo tolik poznat, že je promočený a převlékl se do něčeho čistého.

Vyletěl ze svého bytu. Bylo to pro něj naštěstí tak rychle, že se nestačil strachovat o to, jak mu bude čelit po včerejšku. Jako vichřice se přiřítil do jeho kanceláře, oči na vrch hlavy. „Plukovníku! Hlásím příchod!" vyhrkl ze sebe rychle a chvíli se vydýchával.

„To vidím, Fullmetale. Jdeš pozdě. Že by tvoje kocovina byla větší, než bys zvládl?" řekl mu posměšně plukovník a ušklíbl se. Zdálo se, že je všechno ve starých kolejích, jako kdyby se nic nestalo. Ed se pousmál, byl za to moc rád, že mu vedle něj nebude muset být nepříjemně.

„Já jsem v pořádku. Jen jsem trochu zaspal… jaká je tedy moje mise?" zeptal se, znělo to, jako kdyby si spíš mumlal pro sebe. Měl sice radost, že se k němu plukovník choval jako obvykle, ale na druhou stranu to znamenalo, že do něj bude nadále rýt a bavit se na jeho účet.

Roy chvíli mlčel a vpíjel se do jeho očí. Normálně by se Ed jen zamračil a praštil do stolu, aby mu konečně dal misi, ale tentokrát prostě uhnul pohledem a cítil drobné rozpaky. Ten chlap se snad zbláznil? Myslí si, že to co se stalo včera bude pokračovat? Ed byl v duchu rozzuřený, ale tentokrát to nedovedl dát tak hrubě najevo, jako vždy.

Když toho Roy konečně nechal, klidně promluvil. „Tady máš papíry k misi. Nevěřím, že bude tak snadná, jak by měla být, takže na ni půjde celá moje jednotka, kromě nadporučíka Hawkeye a poručíka Havoca, a ty. Ty dva dnes čeká další rehabilitace, poručík ještě není dokonale v pořádku na složitější mise." Potom vzal papíry a mrsknul je na stůl před Eda.

Ed vzhlédnul k papírům a vzal si je opatrně do rukou. Prohlížel papír za papírem. Tohle asi nebude tak úplně snadná mise. Několik kilometrů za městem se měl schovávat člověk, na kterého dostali zajímavé informace. Podle všeho chtěl sabotovat zdejší armádní sklad se zbraněmi. Možná ho podpálit? Každopádně úkolem bylo ho najít dříve, než se dostane do města, a zneškodnit. Pokud by kladl odpor, bylo povolení ho dokonce zabít, jak už bylo zvykem. Blonďák se na papír zamračil, ale pak opatrně kývl hlavou, jakože rozuměl. „Jasně, jasně. Prostě si to sbalím a vypadnu, uvidíme se večer," řekl ledabyle Ed. Tentokrát to byl černovlasý muž, který se pousmál. Ed nikdy nedodržoval pravidla. Teď měl zasalutovat a poprosit o odchod, a ne to, co vždy předvedl.

Po cestě domů, kde se chtěl pořádně vzpamatovat z kocoviny, pokračoval v pročítání papírů. Dotyčný byl alchymista, očividně dokázal různé kovy měnit ve zbraně s pomocí kruhů, které měl vytetované na hřbetech rukou. Bylo zajímavé, kde vzali tolik informací. Ed nikdy nechápal, proč tolik informovaná armáda už dávno nezlikviduje zločince sama… Ale armáda není policie a tak jí asi nejde o bezpečnost lidí, pouze o bezpečnost svých vojáků. Bezpečnost lidí je také důležitá, ale na rozdíl od policie mají samozřejmě trochu jiný žebříček. Nejdřív ubránit stát i za cenu oběti pár lidí. Ačkoliv tohle Ed věděl, stále v armádě zůstával. Někdy nechápal proč, když už všechno čeho dosáhl měl… Odůvodňoval si to tak, že se nadále může zlepšovat v alchymii díky vzácným a střeženým výtiskům o alchymii, ke kterým má přístup pouze armáda. Byl už hodně dobrý, ale sám měl neustále pocit, že je co zlepšovat.

S myšlenkami na to, proč vůbec v armádě zůstává došel až domů. Odhodil papíry k sobě na stůl a zamyslel se, jestli by neměl informovat Ameliu, že zas odjíždí na misi. Po krátkém uvažování se rozhodl, že bude lepší, když jí alespoň zavolá. Váhal, zda jí má volat do práce, anebo domů a chvíli přemýšlel, co měla dělat včera… pokud byla večer v práci, znamenalo by to, že teď bude mít volno. Pousmál se a došel k telefonu. Vyťukal číslo a netrpělivě čekal, až ho Amelia zvedne, jenže se nic nedělo… Zamračil se, nechápal, proč by neměla být doma. Ještě to zkusil dvakrát, ale ani jednou se mu nepovedlo se dovolat. Pak jen ze zvědavosti vytočil číslo do divadla a zeptal se na ni. K jeho údivu tam byla. Moc mu to nedávalo smysl, pokud byla včera večer v práci, proč by tam šla i druhý den ráno? To jí nikdy nedají pokoj? Ale jakmile zaslechl její hlas, všechny podobné myšlenky ho přešly.

„Ahoj, Ede. Pročpak mě sháníš?" zeptala se Amelia a zněla trochu podezíravě.

„No… odjíždím dnes zas na misi. Nevím, jak bude dlouhá, ale měli bychom potkat jiného alchymistu, tak by mohla být trochu složitější…" začal mluvit Ed. Ani se nenadál a slyšel, jak Amelia potěšeně zavýskla. Maličko si oddálil sluchátko od ucha.

„Jedeš sám nebo s plukovníkem?" zeptala se dychtivě. Ed protočil oči. Nechápal, co je na tom tak důležitého.

„Samozřejmě, že s plukovníkem, když mise obsahuje dalšího alchymistu," odpověděl jí otráveně.

„Výborně! Pak mi musíš vyprávět vše o svém včerejším večeru, jinak budu žárlit na slečnu Claire," řekla vesele. Tohle bylo Edovi podezřelé. Proč mluví o slečně Claire? Nebyl to snad její výmysl, aby plukovníka potrápila? Zamračil se, ale snažil se na sobě nedat nic znát. Začínal mít podivné tušení, že žertíky Amelie nejsou jen obyčejné žertíky, ale má něco za lubem.

„No jo… Tak se měj hezky, ozvu se ti po misi, ano?" chtěl už Ed hovor ukončit, ale Amelia ho ještě zadržela.

„Počkej, počkej. Kde tu misi budete mít?" zeptala se.

„To není důležité… nestarej se o to, ano? Kdyby ses tam nějak chtěla dostat, bylo by to pro tebe moc nebezpečné!"

„No dobrá, Ede…" zněla docela zklamaně. „Tak se měj hezky, a ať se nikomu z vás nic nestane," dodala ještě rychle a pak zavěsila.

Nezbývalo než se na misi pořádně připravit. A hlavně se zbavit té příšerné bolesti hlavy a celkového oslabení. Pořádné jídlo a den strávený čtením by se o to měl postarat. Amelia ho nerozptýlí, protože je v práci… Avšak Ed nyní věděl, že se nesmí nechat rozptylovat podobnými myšlenkami, jinak by se na misi nemusel dobře soustředit a někomu by se vážně mohlo něco stát. V osm ho čekal sraz s plukovníkem a zbytkem jeho jednotky.


	8. Neúspěšný útok

Kapitola 8. Neúspěšný útok

Den uběhl daleko rychleji, než by Ed čekal. Myslel si, že se to bude táhnout a on bude nervózně přemýšlet o tom, co ho večer čeká, a co se jim může stát, jenže jeho mysl byla plná úplně jiných věcí. Před očima se mu začala sestavovat skládanka a Amelia byla hlavní spojník. Od chvíle, co jí zná, začal podivně dobře vycházet s plukovníkem. To byla první stopa. Pak tu byly ty její různé vtípky, které měly většinou zajímavou dohru. A vše se tak podivně točilo okolo plukovníka… Ani nechtěl pomyslet na to, co zamýšlela, ale byl si naprosto jistý, že to nebude jen tak.

Jeho bloumání a přemýšlení o Amelii a plukovníkovi bylo přerušeno, protože nastal čas na misi. Neměl z toho moc radost, jako vždy, když obsahovala nějakého alchymistu. Znamenalo to daleko víc starostí a větší obtížnost, než obyčejně. Ještě štěstí, že jde i Mustang a jeho jednotka.

Sebral tedy to nejdůležitější a vydal se na velitelství. Tam už ho čekal Roy a muži z jeho jednotky, kteří do této akce půjdou. Šlo o Fueryho, Falmana a Bredu. Ed na místě zjistil, co každého přibližně čeká a vyslechl Royův plán pro akci.

Podle všeho celá akce měla proběhnout co nejtišeji, hlavně aby Roy splnil svou misi a zároveň si obyčejní lidé nevšimli, co dělá. Nechtěl je moc pobuřovat, kdyby muselo dojít k zabíjení. Bylo to jasné, po jednom až dvou obklíčit dům, kde sídlí a pak zaútočit, aniž by si toho všiml nějaký civilista. Celkem náročný úkol, ale Mustang očividně své jednotce naplno věřil, a to dokonce i Edovi. Dnes si dokonce odpustil své posměšné poznámky na Edův účet. Útok byl plánovaný na brzy ráno, kolem šesté hodiny, teď si měli jen prohlédnout okolí a někde tam přes noc přespat.

Když plán všichni pochopili a v rychlosti ho prodiskutovali, mohlo se vyrazit na akci. Všichni se vešli do jednoho auta a ani cesta netrvala moc dlouho. Konečně stáli na místě. Mustang si bystrým okem obhlížel z dálky celou situaci. Snažili se být nenápadní, ačkoliv na sobě měli své uniformy, kromě Eda samozřejmě.

Jenže než se stihli vzpamatovat, ozval se za jejich zády arogantní hlas. „Pánové se přišli podívat, kdo tu provádí neplechu proti armádě? Být vámi se nehýbu, mířím na vás zbraní… Můžete se pouze otočit."

Ed hodil po Royovi velmi znepokojený a nazlobený pohled. Když je tak skvělý stratég, jak to, že tohle neplánoval? Jak to, že nebyli nenápadnější a objevili se přímo tady? Otočili se přímo na něj a zírali. Mířil na ně zbraní přesně tak, jak říkal. Ale Edovi stačil jediný pohled od Roye a v rychlosti tleskl a udělal velkou zeď mezi nimi a tím útočníkem. „Ústup! Rozdělte se!" volal Roy, než se útočník stihl vzpamatovat. Muž vystřelil několikrát zmateně do zdi, a teprve když si plnil znovu zásobník, se všichni sebrali a rozutekli někam do lesa. Breda skončil sám, Fuery s Falmanem a Ed měl natolik smůly, nebo snad štěstí, že utíkal na stejné místo, co Mustang. Došlo alespoň k plánovanému rozdělení.

Nějakou dobu běžel Ed těsně vedle plukovníka, ale ten po čase nemohl dál. Nebyl tolik trénovaný jako Ed, a možná se trochu ozvala jeho pradávná rána. Možná se to zdálo jako věčnost, ale jeho památka na boj s Lust ještě stále nebyla dokonale zhojená.

„Copak plukovníku, jste neschopný i když neprší?" poznamenal s úšklebkem Ed a sám se zpomalil na Royovu úroveň. Plukovník zavrčel cosi nesrozumitelného a to Edovi stačilo.

Hned, co se Roy vydýchal, pokusil se převzít zpátky velení. „Fullmetale, bude lepší, pokud mě teď budeš poslouchat. Jsme rozprášeni po tomhle lese, ale zdá se, že s útokem ráno v šest můžeme počítat. Tak zněl náš plán, a i ostatní by se ho měli držet. Bylo by dobré si úkryt obhlédnout ze všech stran a zjistit, kudy dovnitř, ale hlavně nepozorovaně a ne tak okatě, jako předtím, a…"

„Na tom je vidět, že jste vážně k ničemu," skočil mu Ed do řeči. Rozhodně neměl radost z toho, jak skončili. Čekal hladký průběh a ne takovéhle rozdělení.

„Nepřerušuj mě! Ztichni a pro jednou poslouchej, co se ti snaží dospělý říct!" rozkřikl se Roy.

„K čemu bych vás měl poslouchat, když nic nezvládnete?" odvětil drze Ed a otočil se k Royovi zády. Oba byli velmi neklidní, a nebylo to jen kvůli tomu, jak se jim mise nemile zvrtla. Určitě částečně měli strach zůstat jen spolu. Po tom večeru šlo vidět, jak jsou jejich reakce rozpačité, ačkoliv na sebe křičeli.

Teď na sebe jen nasupeně zírali, ale první povolil plukovník. „Tohle nikam nevede. Ty si nedáš domluvit, a já na tebe nemám náladu," řekl otráveně. Bylo mu jasné, že pokud tu na sebe budou křičet, ještě je nepřátelé objeví… Co ho zarazilo byl Edův pohled, Ed navíc ztichl. Roy se podíval směrem, kam se chlapec díval a hned pochopil. Přímo proti nim stál naštvaný divočák a hrabal nohou. Ed už se chystal tlesknout a něco s ním udělat, protože vypadal docela rozzlobeně, ale Roy ho zastavil. „Středně propečený?" zeptal se, ale dočkal se jen zmateného pohledu. Černovlasý muž však neváhal, rychle si nasadil rukavici, divočák se rozeběhl jejich směrem, ale doběhnout už nestihl, protože padl ožehnutý na zem. Fullmetal zamrkal a podíval se znovu na plukovníka. „Něco jíst musíme, když tu nejspíš spolu uvízneme až do rána… tak si pospěš, tvoje alchymie je všestranná, takže pokud nemáš nůž, budeš ho muset z něčeho stvořit…"

„Jo, ale nemám z čeho. Automail už nějakou dobu nemám," řekl Ed otráveně a rozhlížel se kolem. Sáhl do kapsy, nic zajímavého nevytáhl. Chvíli procházeli okolí, ale nemohli nic najít. Ale bylo to k něčemu dobré, najednou už byli zaměstnáni a neměli čas na sebe křičet kvůli jejich ne zrovna pěkné situaci.

Nakonec došlo na nejhorší… „Ede, máš pásek?" zeptal se zničehonic Roy, teď zrovna klečel u prasete a zkoumal, jestli bude jedlé, nebo ho bude muset opéct víc.

„No mám, proč se ptáte?" podivil se chlapec.

„A je kovový?" ptal se Roy dál, Edovi nějak nic nedocházelo.

„Samozřejmě, že má i kovové části…" řekl zamyšleně.

„Dolů s ním!" rozkázal Roy, pomalu k Edovi kráčel. Teď teprve Edovi došlo, o co tu jde.

„NE! Ani náhodou… udělejte si to z něčeho jiného, ale můj pásek… toho se nikdo ani nedotkne!" začal se bránit a ustupovat, ale to už ho Roy pevně držel za zápěstí. Blonďák rychle sklopil pohled a lehce zrudl. Věděl, že jedině tak zajistí dnešní večeři, už si chtěl pásek sundat, když na něm ucítil Royovu ruku. Zvedl hlavu a vytřeštil oči. Chvíli lapal po dechu a sbíral v hlavě jedovatá slova, co by mu vpálil, ale nic z jeho úst nevycházelo. Konečně byl pásek dole, plukovník ho hodil na zem a pokynul Edovi rukou, aby z něj něco stvořil. „Vy jste hrozný…" zabručel nazlobeně Ed, zatímco tleskl a s pomocí transmutace stvořil jakousi provizorní čepel. Na krájení určitě bude stačit.

Zatímco Roy přebral čepel, a začal krájet večeři, Ed seděl opodál a pečlivě si ho prohlížel. Sledoval jeho pohyby, každou drobnou změnu ve tváři, a kdykoliv trochu foukl vítr, i zde v lese, sledoval směr, kterým jdou jeho vlasy. Fascinovaně ho pozoroval a přemýšlel, proč ho nikdy takhle neviděl… co s ním jen ta Amelia udělala? Nebo… udělal něco sám se sebou? Trochu se obával, co přinese večer, až se oba trochu uvolní a budou se chystat nějak přespat, a také aby je nikdo neodhalil. Plukovník byl hotový s přípravou jídla.

„Hned, co se najíme, budeme pokračovat dál. Tady by nás přeci jen mohl někdo odhalit," řekl Roy, poté, co Edovi podal část z divokého prasete. Sám se posadil vedle a zakousl se do svého kusu. Bylo to skutečně výtečné, zvěřina chutná úžasně skoro vždy. Mladík se zatím pustil do svého přídělu, a hrozně hltal, jako kdyby týden nejedl. Sám si pak šel nařezat další kus, ale Royovi nyní vše odkýval.

Neuplynulo dlouho, a z divočáka toho mnoho nezbylo, Ed si znovu z čepele udělal součást pásku. A ač byl Ed přecpaný, vydal se s plukovníkem hlouběji do lesa a jak už to bývá, když jste nacpaní, teplo se shromažďuje kolem žaludku, a vám je zima. Eda potkal stejný osud. Prostě a jednoduše se začal třást, když zašlo slunce a oni klopýtali ztichlým lesem.

Plukovník si ničeho nevšiml. Teprve až když se na chvíli zastavil, aby se zaposlouchal, jestli je někdo nesleduje, zacvakaly Edovy zuby. Nyní se Roy potýkal s problémem. Jemu samotnému nebylo nejtepleji, přeci jen byla noc, a celkem chladná… jenže… co když si to Fullmetal vyloží špatně, když po něm bude chtít, aby se vzájemně zahřáli? Ještě chvíli to ignoroval, teprve až když si pomyslel, že zašli dostatečně hluboko do lesa, tak se zastavil už úplně.

„Fullmetale, přestaň tu cvakat zubama, a pojď sem… ještě nás někdo uslyší," řekl Roy, snažil se znít neutrálně.

Ed se zamračil, ale udělal k němu pár kroků. Začínal se chvět, a nejen zimou. Tušil, že tohle nedopadne zrovna dobře… „Dejte mi pokoj. Já si vystačím sám," odsekl Ed, jenže než stačil přidat další silácké řeči, Roy ho strhl na sebe. Vážně tu bylo něco v nepořádku, že se k Edovi plukovník takhle choval i ve chvíli, kdy to nepodpořila některá z Ameliiných akcí. A co ho děsilo ještě víc, nebylo mu to zrovna nepříjemné…

Roy si sedl na zem a Eda si stáhl k sobě. Nyní se Ed choulil u něj v náručí a oba se klepali zimou. Jako kdyby něco Eda ovládalo, ale sám od sebe se k němu přitiskl ještě blíž a pevně kolem něj sevřel své ruce. Teď si oba vyčítali, že s touhle variantou moc nepočítali, a neměli v zásobě ani tu deku.

Plukovník si zatím nedovedl vysvětlit, co se s ním dělo… i Ed byl zmatený, že sebou nechal takhle pohybovat… Ale Roy sváděl možná větší boj. Znal až moc dobře, jaké to je, když se vám někdo líbí, a nyní to pociťoval, ke svému údivu, dost silně. Netušil, zda být znechucený, anebo to prostě nechat být… Jenže jakmile, stále se klepající, projel rukou Edovy vlasy, hned ho všechno váhání přešlo. Byly tak hebké a když se trochu sklonil, tak také hezky voněly. A jak asi chutnají jeho rty dnes? To vše se mu prohánělo hlavou… Neodolal a sklonil se až k němu. „Trochu víc nás zahřeji…" šeptl, a udělal věc, o které by ještě před několika dny řekl, že je to naprostý nesmysl a jemu to nehrozí. Dotkl se svými rty těch Edových, jenže to mu dnes nestačilo.

Ed vůbec nevěřil tomu, co se právě dělo… Ale nebránil se tomu. Sám sebe přesvědčoval, že na obranu a vzpírání se, nemá pouze sílu kvůli zimě, ale v hloubi duše věděl, že se bránit ani nechce.

Obyčejný dotyk rtů se vzápětí změnil v jemný polibek, který přešel do vášnivého. Oba cítili, jak se jejich tělem rozlévá kýžené teplo a jak postupně sotva popadají dech. Ed skončil později na zádech a jen omámeně sledoval plukovníka, kterak se nad ním sklání. Ani jeden se už netřásl zimou, jen jimi procházelo zvláštní chvění. Konečně se s tím blonďák srovnal a strhl plukovníka rázně k sobě. „Zvláštní zahřívání," řekl arogantně a tentokrát to byl on, kdo zahájil další polibek podobného rázu. Zdálo se, jako kdyby byli smyslů zbavení. Jako kdyby ani nepřemýšleli co a s kým tu dělají.

Když uplynulo dobrých deset minut v podobném duchu, Roy se rozhodl to nyní zastavit. Jsou na misi, a zítra ráno v šest musejí zaútočit na toho sabotéra. Když už si chtěl Ed vymámit další polibek, plukovník mu zlehka položil prst na rty. „Jsi moc náruživý, Fullmetale… Nezapomínej, že zítra ráno musíme být brzy připraveni zaútočit…" Ed chtěl očividně něco namítnout, ale další slova, která Roy vyslovil, ho pro tento večer zarazila. „A navíc, máš stále Ameliu. To by nebylo vůči ní fér, nemyslíš?" řekl tiše. Ed ztichl, měl pravdu… Jenže po této zkušenosti ji už skutečně viděl jen jako kamarádku, schylovalo se k tomu už nějakou dobu, a teprve teď si to začal uvědomovat.

Další polibek nebyl. Té noci bylo už ticho, pouze se k sobě vzájemně schoulili, aby jim nebyla taková zima, když se konečně dostatečně zahřáli. Avšak ani jeden nespal pořádně. Roy neustále myslel na to, co se právě stalo, a Ed zas přemýšlel o Amelii… V podstatě na ni mysleli oba a oba stejným způsobem. To ona je dala dohromady, sice velmi křiváckým způsobem, ale dala. Ani jeden nechápal jak se jí to povedlo, a proč nyní nejsou znechuceni ani pohoršení. A už vůbec ne to, jak to, že je přitahuje zrovna ten druhý. Avšak v náručí toho druhého bylo sladké se pokoušet celou věc ignorovat.

Ráno, už brzy ráno vyrazí na zbytek mise…


	9. Nejlepší a nejhorší mise

Kapitola 9. Nejlepší a nejhorší mise

Ráno bylo docela krušné. Spánek na tvrdé zemi, bitka s pocity, které oba dva ukrývali hluboko v sobě, a nyní konečně vyvěraly na povrch, to vše jim zrovna dvakrát nepomohlo. Bylo půl šesté, když Roy s Edem zatřepal. „Vstávej… musíme vyrazit, v šest začíná akce," šeptal tiše, ale Ed spal jako špalek. Plukovník protočil otráveně oči, a pak se dotkl svými rty těch Edových. Mladík něco zamručel a spokojeně se usmál. Roy se zamračil, nyní se k němu znovu sklonil a jemně ho kousl do ušního lalůčku s dost úchylným úsměvem. Na to už blonďák zareagoval a poděšeně vyskočil.

„Plu… plukovníku? Co to děláte?" vyletěl a držel se za ucho, byl rudý po celé tváři, a zdál se i dost rozzlobený.

Roy pokrčil rameny a ledabyle se ušklíbl. „Budím tě, když nechceš vstávat sám," odpověděl mu, jako kdyby se nic nedělo. Ale to, jak Ed zrudl, pro něj bylo celkem dobrým znamením. Líbilo se mu to, a dokonce ho to trochu pobavilo.

Mladík ještě cosi zabručel, ale už se sbíral. Trochu se rozespale klepal zimou, ale věděl, že až se úplně probere, bude to trochu lepší. Když nabral vědomí naplno a rozespalost byla pryč, pořádně se podíval na plukovníka. Zdálo se, že jemu je celá situace ukradená, a jako kdyby se najednou plně soustředil na misi. Ed musel opět uznat, že za to si zaslouží trochu obdivu. Pak si upravil své vlasy. „Tak… bychom měli vyrazit, abychom tam byli včas, ne?" zabručel. Roy pouze přikývl a taky se trochu upravil. Pak se beze slova vydali na místo určení. Mezi nimi byla lehce napjatější atmosféra, oba věděli, že než se stane cokoliv jiného, čekají je ještě dvě věci. Mise, a rozchod s Ameliou.

Jakmile měli dům na dohled, mrkli po sobě a dali se do plížení. V pokusu být co nejnápadnější se rozhodli nejdřív prozkoumat okolí, jestli jsou tu už ostatní. Roy se v duchu dmul pýchou, že má tak oddané podřízené, když potkali jak Fueryho, tak Bredu i Falmana. Stačil jediný pohyb, jediné lusknutí prsty, aby se roztavil zámek a všichni se opatrně vloupali dovnitř. Bylo to sice trochu pod úrovní, ale daleko bezpečnější pro dobro všech. Roy hned máchl rukou k spícímu alchymistovi, který je včera ohrožoval pistolí, aby ho svázali. Breda si nad něj stoupl a mířil mu pistolí na hlavu, zatímco se ho Fuery s Falmanem snažili svázat. Muž v tu chvíli otevřel oči a když u své hlavy viděl pistoli, zatvářil se zděšeně. Bylo jasné, že ho dostali na lopatky, jenže v tu chvíli se stala celkem nečekaná věc. Za nimi se ozval hlas.

„Tak pánové si mysleli, že nás doběhnou, jo? No, je mi vás líto, být vámi se moc nehýbu, držím v ruce pistoli," varoval je ten hlas, a všichni vojáci ztuhli. Jak mohli být tak pitomí? Zaměřit se na alchymistu, zatímco jeho komplic běhal volně. Netušili, že mohli být tak brzy ráno vzhůru. Jak se jen přepočítali. Tenhle muž si očividně vybral Eda, který mu přišel jako nejslabší článek, jako svého rukojmího. „Hezky tu stůjte, nebo to tenhleten chlapeček odskáče," řekl chlápek a pak se hrozivě zachechtal. Nikdo v místnosti se až na něj ani nehnul. Ale s čím nepočítal chlápek bylo, že nezabral nejslabší článek. Ed byl schopný se i trochu obětovat, jen aby zachránil toho, kdo je mu drahý. To už všichni věděli, proto Mustangovu jednotku nijak nepřekvapil jeho výpad. Ačkoliv mu chlápek mířil na hlavu pistolí, dupl mu vší silou na nohu, až pistoli upustil. V tu chvíli do ní už Ed kopl a Falman, který přestal svazovat alchymistu ji popadl.

„Děti jsou děsivější, než si myslíte," řekl Ed posměšně, když Falman mířil teď pistolí na něj. Oba dva měli v šachu a zdálo se, že je to všechno. V tu chvíli přistála Edovi na rameni ruka. Ed zvedl hlavu a zjistil, že se dívá do očí plukovníkovi, kterému v nich hrály podivné plamínky.

„Už dávno nejsi dítě, Edwarde," řekl mu a Edovi se div nezastavilo srdce. Skutečně mu neřekl Fullmetale? Opravdu? OPRAVDU? Tady… přede všemi? To bylo tak… podivné… Ve chvíli, kdy se z toho oslovení vzpamatoval cítil, jak mu srdce uhání a div se neutrhne, jak zuřivě najednou bušilo.

„To je pravda, plukovníku," odpověděl mu jakoby nad věcí, ale vůbec to tak nebylo.

Nakonec s drobnými komplikacemi oba dva muže svázali a zatkli. Dovezli je zas do města a byl klid. Ale na jak dlouho?

Hawkeye je všechny pochválila, a pak je přinutila, aby okamžitě sepsali podrobně průběh celé mise. Bylo to potřeba. Tohle papírování ale nikoho ani náhodou nebavilo. A až na ty drobné komplikace ta mise byla snadná. Nějaký alchymista naši skupinku nedokázal zastavit ani v nejmenším!

A nyní… čekalo Eda asi to nejhorší. Bude muset čelit Amelii a říct jí, jak je to s ním a s plukovníkem. Měl z toho tak trochu strach, jak to vezme. Bylo to neskutečně děsivé. Sice mu cosi napovídalo, že to celé spískala ona a udělala to schválně, ale to momentálně jeho oči neviděly. Jediné, co viděl, bylo to, že se stane asi něco hrozného, až jí to poví. Bude plakat? Bude na něj naštvaná? Bude mu nadávat a rozhlašovat o něm nepěkně věci? To všechno mohlo přijít… ještě žádný rozchod nezažil, tak si nebyl jistý, jaký by mohl být průběh a co od ní může čekat. Ale jedním si byl jistý, Amelia je silná a ustojí to celkem hravě.

Hned druhý den s ní měl schůzku. „Tak co? Tak co? Jaká byla mise? Sblížil ses trochu s plukovníkem? Tak povídej, vyprávěj mi všechno! Není to fér, že si to celý den necháváš pro sebe!" začala naléhat a lehce ho držela za obě ruce. Tou dobou měli po společné večeři a už se jen tak procházeli venku. Celý večer totiž mlčel a odmítal se na tohle téma bavit. Tohle se už několikrát opakovalo, ale pokaždé ji odbyl. Teď už si byl jistý, že to poněkolikáté nesvede.

„Ach jo… no jo. Už jsem říkal, že ušla…" zabručel také poněkolikáté za večer. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, že z něj chce tahat tyhle věci. Ale měla na to právo… ještě stále byla jeho přítelkyně… Nejspíš se neudrží a bude ji pár dní podvádět, než se jí dovede postavit. Byla z něj vždycky tak nadšená, asi by ji to bolelo…

„A dál? No?" zkoumala dál.

„Dál… no…" opakoval Ed, jiným tónem než ona. „Dál… no nic, zvládli jsme ji. Plukovník je vážně dobrý, víš?" začal se trochu vykrucovat, aby nepřiznal barvy. „Ale… no… budu muset jít, je pozdě a já musím hned ráno na velitelství…" řekl trochu přiškrceně. Jak jí to jen říct?

Amelia si krátce povzdechla. Zas z něj nic nedostala. To bylo tak nefér! „Tak jak chceš… já tam zítra také musím, tak se určitě uvidíme, ano?" řekla nakonec vesele, když překonala své zklamání. Ed přikývl. Dali si malou, spíš přátelskou, pusu a rozloučili se.

Armádní mise Ed zvládal v klidu, ale tohle… tohle pro něj byla v podstatě také mise, a ze všech nejhorší! Tu poslední až na některé chvíle s plukovníkem zvládl celkem obstojně. Říct Amelii pravdu, to jediné ho dělilo od spokojených chvilek s plukovníkem…


	10. A žili spolu šťastně až do první hádky

Edward došel k plukovníkovi do kanceláře. Hned ho ve dveřích pozdravil jako by nic, aby skryl svoje drobní rozpaky. Hrál si na frajera vážně nechtěl, aby na něm něco poznal. Ne on, ten bastard by se mu ještě smál! Vyhoupl se mu na stůl a trochu se rozvalil.

„Copak je, Edwarde?" zeptal se ho Mustang s tím svým povýšeným úšklebkem.

„Nic, to ani nemůžu přijít pozdravit svého oblíbeného nadřízeného?" vrátil mu to ihned Ed. Přetočil se krátkým pohybem na stole tak, že mu nohy visely ze stolu a byl čelem k Royovi. Natáhnul ruku a chytil ho pod krkem za oblečení, přitáhl k sobě.

„Nevěřím ti ani slovo," poznamenal tiše Roy a vyzývavě se mu zadíval do oči. Edward to po chvíli vzdal a pustil ho. Ale čemu se neubránil bylo to, že si ho plukovník stáhl k sobě a políbil ho. Skoro překvapením vyjekl, ale ovládl se. „Už jsi jí to řekl?" zeptal se, když s polibkem skončil.

„N… no, chystám se…" zněla nejistá odpověď. Blonďák byl trochu rudý, protože tohle nečekal.

„V tom případě slez. Slečna Amelia si tohle za zády nezaslouží. Kdejaká dívka a žena klidně, ale ne ona."

Edward ho probodl pohledem a zabručel pár nadávek. Teď si bude hrát na dospělého! To rozhodně…

„No jo, už jdu…" dodal nakonec a vyšel z kanceláře ven.

Jak málo chybělo, aby chtěl plukovníka připevnit do židle, nebo se nechat unést jeho vedením, ale už bylo pozdě. Jenže jak sám vytušil, tak bez toho, aby se rozešel s Ameliou, s ním moc pokračovat nebude. Opatrně kráčel ztichlou chodbou k sobě do kanceláře a pořád netušil, jak jí to podat. Jenže pak zaslechl smích. Smích dvou žen. Zamračil se a popoběhl, aby zjistil, o koho jde. Dvě ženy spolu na jednom místě, to se v této budově tak moc nestává. Pak smích utichl. Opatrně nakoukl zpoza rohu, jenže tam už nikdo nebyl.

Vrátil se k sobě zpátky. Celou tu dobu trápil své myšlenky a nezvládl ani prohlédnout pořádně hlášení, která měl na starosti. Teprve když mu skončila pracovní doba, tak pyšně vypochodoval z místnosti. Byl si tentokrát jistý, že už ví, jak jí to podá. Stálo ho to tolik námahy, ale postavil se tomu.

Na chodbě narazil zas na plukovníka. Na chvíli dělal, jakože ho nevidí. Jenže on se hlásil k němu.

„Fullmetale! Chceš doprovodit kousek domů?" zeptal se ho. Hned po těch slovech se k němu přimotal.

„Dělejte si co chcete, plukovníku," hrál si Ed na to, že mezi nimi nic není.

„Ale no tak. Nedělej zas tak chladného, vždyť tu ani nikdo není. A jen jediná věc nás dělí od toho, abychom byli oba spokojení, nemyslíš?"

Edward si povzdychl. Už tady to téma bylo zase. Pak šli chvíli mlčky, až se zarazili před kanceláří Scieszky. Ano, zarazili, tedy spíš… To, co se před ní dělo je oba nechalo bez dechu. Oči vykulené a oba zůstali v šoku.

„Co se to tady…" začal ze sebe pomalu dostávat Ed.

To, co viděli, bylo pro ně vskutku bizarní. Amelia tiskla ke zdi Scieszku a vášnivě ji líbila. Jak zaslechla ten hlas, okamžitě se odtrhla a celá zrudla. Scieszka si okamžitě schovala obličej do rukou, jak se styděla, že je někdo viděl.

„J… já… Ede… No…" začala ze sebe pomalu dostávat, ale místo nazlobené reakce se mladík rozesmál na celé kolo.

„Tak tohle není možný. A já si celou tu dobu dělám výčitky, že tě podvádím, a ty zatím takhle."

„Podvádíš?" zeptala se ho Amelia, jenže… místo aby vypadala nazlobená, tak jí oči naprosto jasně zářily. „S kým? S plukovníkem?" zeptala se dychtivě a hned k němu popoběhla a chytila ho za ruce.

„Jak to víš?" štěkl po ní Ed. Plukovník se očividně dobře bavil celou tou scénou.

„No… trošku jsem tomu pomohla… Vy se k sobě totiž tak skvěle hodíte…" řekla trochu opatrně, zdálo se, že se přeci jen bojí, že se ukáže, že její akce byly hodně špatné.

Blonďák si povzdechl a prohrábl si vlasy. Pak se musel usmát. „Ale co, už je to pryč. Já mám teď plukovníka a ty očividně Sciezsku."

„Když je to tedy dořešené, tak se zdá, že nás dva čeká velmi příjemná noc," řekl nonšalantně plukovník a dal Edovi ruku kolem ramen. Amelii ujelo z pusy krátké zavýsknutí a hned si přikryla pusu rukou. Roy se ušklíbl. „Tohle bys ráda viděla?" zeptal se jí a potom popadl Edwarda do náruče a před nimi ho políbil.

Amelia zářila ještě víc, než předtím. Přesně tohle si přála! Plukovník byl tak pozorný, že jí věnoval i ukázku takového momentu. Když skončili, tak jen nadšeně pokyvovala hlavou. Tou dobou se už Scieszka vzpamatovala, a Ed vypadal dost zaraženě a trochu i naštvaně.

„Moc hezké… Tak tedy doufám, že si ty ostatní chvilky se mnou schováte do soukromí, plukovníku."

„O to se neboj… pěkně ti to dneska všechno předvedu," zašeptal Roy, ale tak, aby to slyšela i Amelia.

A tak se zdálo, že bude konečně vše dořešené. Edward si zvykl na pozornosti plukovníka v podobě „fanservisů" pro Ameliu, Amelia se zdála se Sciezskou velmi spokojená. A tím tedy končí příběh o jedné šílené yaoi fanynce, která po pečlivém nastražování příjemných pastiček dosáhla svého.


End file.
